


Reasurance

by CustardCreamies



Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV)
Genre: 1x10, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE FINAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle sighs in relief, but then looks at Houdini "So tell me then, apart from my family, who would miss me if I died?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasurance

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the final last night and just had to write this little piece about what happened after Doyle got shot.

The gunshot rings in Houdini's ears. 

He looks up, just to see Doyle fall. 

It's the worst couple of minutes of his life. 

* * *

When he finally gets to Doyle, his heart is pounding. Blood, so much blood and it's quickly flowing over the hand Doyle has clamped to his side. 

Houdini takes over, puts pressure on the wound and looks at his friend. He's pale, so pale. He see's Doyle's eyes flutter shut and he becomes aware he's yelling, screaming, he can't lose Doyle. Not now. Not one more person he loves taken from him. 

Adelaide gently pulls him away, holding him back. Trying to calm him down. But it doesn't work. Houdini watches as his friend is taken to hospital and feels utterly powerless. 

He and Adelaide follow the ambulance. Houdini not speaking, just staring at his hands, covered in the blood of his friend. This is the worst moment of his life. 

* * *

 

When they get to the hospital, they are told to wait. 

 They wait hours, some of the worst of Houdini's life. They give him time to think, to imagine the worst. 

When a Doctor finally comes to see them, he brings good news. 

Houdini can barely stand, he feels Adelaide's arm around his shoulders, keeping him steady as he asks if he can see Doyle. 

The Doctor shakes his head. Doyle needs rest. Houdini can come back tomorrow. 

Houdini understands. Of course he does, but it doesn't quite get rid of his fears. 

* * *

 

He stays with Adelaide that night, and she watches him in concern as he stares out the window. 

He barely sleeps that night, dreams filled with scenarios where he loses Doyle over and over again. 

* * *

His fears only abate when he gets to visit Doyle the next day. Doyle is as pale as the sheets, but he's alive and Houdini can barely contain the relief he feels. 

"Gave us quite a scare there" he murmurs to Doyle "thought I...we were going to lose you. You'd disappoint your audience if you died" 

Doyle gives him a weak smile "at least that would put to rest the whole Holmes thing"

"Hey now! People would miss you if you died, what about your children? And your wife?" 

Doyle's expression changes "Are they-"

"They're fine, Adelaide sent a telegram to the maid" Houdini says quickly, trying not to make Doyle anxious. 

Doyle sighs in relief, but then looks at Houdini "So tell me then, apart from my family, who would miss me if I died?"

"Well for starters, Adelaide. She'd miss you....and....well me" Houdini says, looking down. 

"You?" Doyle says "You'd miss me if I died?" 

"Yes" Houdini replies, looking at Doyle earnestly "me" 

Doyle pauses and looks at Houdini's face, the bags under his eyes "You were worried I wouldn't make it?" 

Houdini nods "If I'm being honest? Terrified. I mean after everything...losing you would be the last straw"

Doyle's expression saddens and he tries to sit up in bed, Houdini stands up hurriedly. 

"No, wait! What are you doing, the doc said you needed to rest!" Houdini exclaims but Doyle shakes his head. 

"I want to give you a hug and no bloody bed is going to stop me" Doyle replies, wincing as he sits up. He finally manages it, if looking even paler, and gently pulls Houdini towards him and into a hug. 

Houdini freezes at first, but then responds. Hugging Doyle back gently. 

"I'm not going anywhere" Doyle mummers against Houdini's shoulder "not for a very long time hopefully" 

Houdini nods "I'm glad" he pulls out of the hug and gives a cheeky grin "you still need to bring Holmes back. You can't go yet"

Doyle chuckles and Houdini helps him lay back down on the bed "who says I'm bringing him back?" 

"Me" Houdini says "I have a bet with Adelaide that you will" 

"Really?" Doyle asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes" Houdini says, twinkle back in his eye "I think I'm going to win"

"Mmmm, depends on what side you've bet on" Doyle replies. 

"The winning side" Houdini assures, he notices Doyle getting tired and sighs "I'd better leave now"

"But you'll come back tomorrow? Doyle asks "and bring the children?"

"Of course" Houdini says with a warm smile. 

Doyle nods "Thank you" he yawns and blinks sleepily at Houdini "are you okay now?"

"Yeah" Houdini nods, and it's true. He does feel better. 

"Good" Doyle says "now you'd better go before the nurse comes, she's a right stickler for the rules"

Houdini laughs "I'll take your advice, my friend. Sleep well" and with one final touch to Doyle's shoulder, Houdini leaves, feeling much lighter for the first time in a while. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
